


Stuck On Loop

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip finds the video of Lukas getting shot and Lukas wants to watch it.





	

Philip didn't mean to find it. Hell, the boy didn't want to but he stumbled upon it. He was going through all of his videos on his phone, deleting the bad ones and sending the others to his laptop. That's when he found it. It made his stomach turn and his heart beat faster. It made his palms sweat and his breathing hitch.

It was the video of Lukas getting shot.

And Philip was dumb enough to click play.

It started out normal, Lukas riding around, heading up the hill. He made it half away across when the loud bang echoed. It sounded weird on the phone but doesn't everything? Then you see Lukas fall off his bike and what Philip guesses is into the water. He wouldn't know, the camera was facing the trees while Philip watched it happen. The next thing that happens is Philip dropping his phone. You can hear the crunching of rocks underneath Philips shoes and the splashing of water when he gets in. You can even hear Camilla come running and yelling.

Philip pressed pause, hitting the home button of his phone. He clicked onto contacts, looking at Lukas' name. Well, his name more or less. In Philips contacts it's boyfriend. (He can't just not use the title now that Lukas is comfortable.) His finger hovered over the name for minutes, his mind at war with itself.

On one hand, Philip wanted, no, needed to call Lukas. The logical side of him is saying Lukas is fine, but his anxiety is telling a whole different story. Philip didn't even notice he was crying until a tear drop hit the screen. He wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Lukas was at practice, he shouldn't interrupt. That was the other hand. Lukas was busy and Bo made Philip promise not to get in the way of Lukas' motocross career.

But, god, Philip needed his boyfriend. He needed to hear his breathy laugh and the way Lukas says his name. He needed to know his boyfriend was okay and at practice. Without even thinking, Philip tapped the phone icon, dialing Lukas' number.

The ringing only amped up the anxiety Philip was feeling. His heart was beating faster than it was watching the video, his stomach was twisted in knots.

One ring.

Philip took a deep breath.

Two rings.

Philip closed his eyes and prayed to any god he could think of.

Third ring. 

Philip wiped his eyes.

Fourth ri-

"Philip, hey." Lukas' voice filled the speakers.

"H-hey.." Philip whispered, letting out a sigh of relief. "How's practice?" His voice cracked.

"Practice is fine. Is something wrong?"

Philip opened his mouth to reply but Lukas kept talking.

"And don't lie to me and say you're fine. I'll fight you."

Philip took a deep breath. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why?"

"Because you're my boyfriend, Lukas."

"Is there another reason?" Lukas asked, leaning against the wall.

"I um.. I was going through my phone today.. and I found a video." Philip explained, running his fingers through his hair. "It was.. the video of you getting shot-"

"Philip."

"What?"

"I'm coming over later and I'm gonna watch you delete that video."

"Luk-"

"I know you and I know you'll sit and watch that video over and over and torture yourself." Lukas sighed. "So you're gonna delete it."

"Lukas." Philip rubbed his eyes again. "Can you just.. talk to me?"

"Yeah.. what do you wanna talk about?"

"Things that make you happy."

Lukas smiled, chuckling a little. "Well, today's been really good. During a practice race with some other guys I won. It was sick." 

Philip smiled a little.

"And then I found out when my next race is coming up, it's on April 12th, so write it down because I want you to come watch me win."

"How do you know you're gonna win?"

"Have you met me, Philip, I'm the best there is." Lukas leaned against the wall, smirking. "Plus, I gotta impress my boyfriend somehow."

"Trust me, you already have." Philip laid back on his bed, closing his eyes. "Lukas."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." 

"Yeah, I love me too."

"Lukas." Philip sighed.

"You know I love you, now, listen."

Philips stomach dropped. "You have to go."

"I'm sorry, I'm just.. I'm at practice and my dad's gonna have my ass if I don't get back out there." Lukas ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm coming over later, okay?"

"Okay, Lukas."

"And Philip?"

"What?"

"I'm okay, all in one piece, no bullets to be seen, not like I saw the first one coming."

Philip cracked a smile. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Bye, Philip."

"Bye, love you."

"You too."

Philip kept the phone to his ear until he heard a beep signaling the end of the call.

Lukas was okay, he didn't need to worry.

-

Yeah, Philip didn't have to worry, but he did anyway. They had gotten off the phone around 1, Lukas' practice ends at 4, he should be there by 5, maybe 5:30 pm. 

It was 5 at night when Philip started to worry. Yeah, it was irrational to sit and worry over the fact that someone wasn't there right on the dot, but after that video all Philip had done was worry. Worry if Lukas was happy. Worry if Lukas was wearing all of his gear. Worry if Lukas got in a wreck. Worry if Lukas hurt himself. Just worry. 

Thankfully, his phone buzzed, distracting Philip from the millions of bad ideas in his mind. He pulled his phone out, unlocking it and opening the chat.

From: Boyfriend   
Hey I'm on my way! 

From: Boyfriend   
God I hate those stupid short cuts 

From: Boyfriend   
I have something for you   
Have you eaten 

Philip chewed on his lip.

To: Boyfriend   
No I haven't   
Been too worried

From: Boyfriend   
Good 

From: Boyfriend    
Not that you not eating is good 

From: Boyfriend   
I mean it's good for me

From: Boyfriend   
I got you dinner that's what I'm getting at 

To: Boyfriend   
You're really bad at texting too   
Can you do anything right?

From: Boyfriend   
I obviously did something right if you're mine 

From: Boyfriend   
My dad's almost here, come out front 

Philip shut his phone off, stepping out of the front door and onto the front porch. He crossed his arms, praying that neither Bo or Lukas noticed that Philip had taken refuge in one of Lukas' flannels. He watched the road, his heart beating faster every time a car came down it. The crunching of gravel almost became normal but it's chances of normalcy was ruined when Boys truck pulled off the road and into the driveway. 

Bo rolled the window down, waving at Philip. "Have a good night!" 

Philip forced a smile, waving back. "You too, Mr. Waldenbeck."

Lukas climbed out of the car, grabbing a bag from the backseat, pulling it on. He leaned in, grabbing the bag of McDonald's he'd brought along with two chocolate shakes. He stepped back, shutting the door with hit hip. He raised one arm art his dad while he drove away and Philip took it as a goodbye gesture. 

Lukas walked up the yard, smiling. "Guess who's spending the night?"

"You didn't ask."

"Gabe loves me, he'll say yes."

"And Helen?"

"Helen doesn't want the fight." Lukas leaned down, pecking Philips lips. "Now let's go, I gotta tell you about the rest of practice." He walked across the porch and into the house. "Who's home?"

Philip followed Lukas inside, shutting the locking the door. "Gabes out at the garden and Helen is at work." 

Lukas nodded. "Bedroom or living room?" He walked up the steps already as if he knew the answer.

"Bedroom!" Philip called, following Lukas up the steps.

Once in the bedroom, Lukas laid down on the bed lime a starfish, the food on his chest and a chocolate shake on a nightstand on either side of Philips bed. Philip shut the door, walking towards the bed, pushing Lukas' leg a little bit so he had more room.

"What did you get me?" Philip mumbled, laying down next to Lukas, peeking in the bag.

"Twenty piece chicken nugget with barbecue sauce and a chocolate shake." Lukas rambled off, pulling his phone out, getting on Snapchat.

Philip smiled, sitting up further, pulling out his box of nuggets. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Lukas smirked. "I know."

Philip thumped his head, starting to eat his chicken nuggets.

Lukas bit his lip, taking a picture of it, laughing. "Your cheeks are so full!" 

Philip grabbed his phone, deleting the photo. "Don't be a dick." Philip muttered, swallowing his food. He pressed their legs together, taking a picture of it, and putting a black and white filter on it. He captioned it 'time with my boy' and posted it to Lukas' story.

"What did you say?" Lukas asked, grabbing his phone back.

"Something sweet."

"So they'll know it wasn't me."

"Definitely." Philip replied between bites.

Lukas sat up, stuffing his hand in the bag, pulling out a few fries and eating them. "So, after we got off the phone I found out that I'm one of the top racers going to our big race on the 12th. There's only one with better times and scores than me. His names Dylan and he's from New York City."

Philip nodded, leaning against his headboard, resting his head on Lukas' shoulder. "If you lose against him I'm gonna have to dump you and date him." 

Lukas tensed. "Well, I'm gonna win, because I always win, because I'm the best."

"Yeah, you are." Philip closed his eyes, humming. "One could even say you're savage."

Lukas nodded. "You're right, but I don't think one person would say it, I think a lot more people would say it." 

Philip nodded, eating another chicken nugget. "Were you.. safe and stuff?"

"Yeah, you know I was, I always am, my dad would kill me if I broke a bone."

"I'd kill you, too." Philip smiled, sliding his hand down and taking Lukas', intertwining their fingers.

Lukas glanced at him. "Thanks."

Philip sighed, kissing his shoulder. "Can you take your shirt off?"

"Babe, Gabes outside-"

"Not for that.." Philip sat up on his knees. 

Lukas gasped. "Oh, right, yeah." Lukas set the bag near the foot of the bed, sitting up straight, tugging his shirt over his head.

Philip bit his lip, reaching out, putting one hand flat on Lukas' chest. He rubbed his thumb over the scar from the bullet. "I shouldn't have agreed with you. I should've said no and had you wait. I should've-"

Philip was cut off by Lukas pressing a kiss to his lips. He pressed his forehead to Philips, pulling away.

"Philip, you didn't know. This is why you're deleting the video or else you'll sit in here all day every day and I don't know, feel bad for no reason."

"There's a lot of reasons I should feel bad-"

"But this video isn't one of them." Lukas put his hand over Philips. "This scar is from a bullet, not from you. It isn't your fault." 

Philip swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay." Lukas let go of Philips hand. "Now give me your phone."

Philip handed Lukas his phone and Lukas unlocked it, tensing when be saw the video was the first thing that came up.

"You watched it again?" Lukas asked, glancing at Philip.

Philip nodded.

Lukas wrapped an arm around him, looking at the video. "I'm.. gonna watch it..then we're deleting it, alright?"

Philip nodded, hiding his face in Lukas' neck. "It's horrible."

"I'm okay." Lukas replied, pressing play, biting his lip when the buzz of his motocycle filled the silent room. He watched intently as he rode up and off the hill, Philip jumping when the gunshot went off. Lukas bit his lip harder, watching himself fall up until Philip pointed it at the sky then dropped it. Then the running, the crunching of the rocks. Then the splash of water. Lukas shut the phone off, dropping it in his lap.

"Why?"

Philip frowned. "Why what?"

"Why did you get in the water?"

"To save you."

"But you're scared of swimming."

Philip pulled away, cupping Lukas' cheek. "Lukas?"

"Yeah?"

"No fear I've ever felt whether it be of swimming or roller coasters or a scary movie can even compare to how scared I was when you got shot. You could multiply every single one of my fears and they still wouldn't add up to how I felt that way."

Lukas nodded, looking up at Philip silently, looking kind of like a child.

"I'm scared of drowning but I'm even more scared of losing you, because without you I feel like I'm drowning."

Lukas nodded, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in and brushed his lips across Philips. "I'm okay now."

Philip nodded, smiling a little. He pecked his lips again, squeezing Lukas' hand that was setting on his lap. "We're okay."


End file.
